


Left Behind

by kat_snow2613



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Baby Starks - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Starklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8493199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kat_snow2613/pseuds/kat_snow2613
Summary: After a trip to White Harbor, Sansa doesn't understand why Jon was left behind





	

Robb and Sansa Stark were packed in a litter, under a pile of furs.  Several guards surrounded the litter, on orders to watch closely over Lord Eddard’s oldest children.

Sansa was beside herself.  Only she and Robb were taken on the trip to White Harbor.  Arya was too little, and far too mischievous, Sansa thought, and her Lady Mother had to stay home with baby Bran.  Robb had done his best to hide his excitement, insisting that as the future Lord of Winterfell, it was his duty to see all of the land that would one day be his.  But under that, Sansa knew he was excited.  

The litter rolled to a stop, and Sansa heard men shouting.  They had stopped high above a cliff overlooking the harbor.  The two of them both scrambled to the door, and when one of her father’s men opened it, they stumbled out to great gales of laughter.    

She gasped.  It was the _ocean._  Maester Luwin had shown her pictures in books, but she had never imagine it like this.  Great white waves crashed against the rocks.  A beautiful tower overlooked the harbor, with boats coming and going.  It was _nothing_ like Winterfell.  Was the whole rest of the world like this?

Lord Eddard dismounted and kneeled next to his children.

“Do you see it Father? It’s the ocean!” Sansa exclaimed, tugging at her father’s vest.

“It is, my love.  Do you see the boats?  Those are part of Lord Manderly’s fleet,” Ned said, pointing.

“They’re beautiful!”

Their party completed the rest of the journey and were greeted by Lord Manderly in his hall.  Sansa had never seen a man so fat.  But he kept laughing and slapping his belly, and Sansa immediately liked him.  The great lord turned to the two small children.  

“And of course, my Lord’s heir!  Robb!  You’ll soon be a great warrior, no doubt!” Lord Manderly smiled.

“I hope to bring honor to my house.” Robb proudly stated.

“And this little lady, with her beautiful Tully hair.  I hope that my Lady Sansa still likes lemon cakes, as I had my cooks bake a fresh batch for her visit.”

Sansa nearly shrieked at the mention of lemon cakes.  Instead, she remembered what her mother and Septa had said about being a proper lady no matter what.   She curtsied and said, “My Lord is too kind.”

Their visit was far too short for Sansa.  They toured and feasted, but the best part was when Lord Manderly took them on the open sea on his fastest ship.  As they crashed over the waves, Sansa shouted and clutched her Father, but was soon laughing as the sea breeze whipped her hair back.

They were packed back into the litter for the return journey.  They were quiet, both of them sad to be leaving this place behind.  Robb allowed Sansa to rest her head on his shoulder, pretending it was for her comfort, when in truth he wanted her closeness as well.

“Robb?” Sansa asked softly.

“What?”

“Arya stayed because she is too little, and Mother stayed to take care of Bran.  Why did Jon stay behind?” Sansa asked, voicing a concern that had been tugging at her the past few days.

Robb didn’t hesitate.  “Because he’s a bastard,” he said.

“I don’t understand,” she said quietly.

“He’s our brother, but we don’t know who is mother is.  Whoever it is, it’s not our Lady Mother,” Robb explained.  

Sansa knew that part, but she still didn’t understand.  “And that means he couldn’t come to White Harbor?”

“Yes.  It would be a dishonor to Lord Manderly and the Tullys, that Father was introducing his bastard with his trueborn children,” he continued.

“But Jon never did anything wrong,” Sansa said.

“No,” Robb admitted, “but he’s still a bastard.”

“Are bastards bad?” she questioned, still trying to make sense.  She knew Jon to be a sweet boy and didn’t understand.

“Well, it’s not that bastards are bad, but it’s bad to be a bastard.  They can never inherit land,” Robb said, quoting his lessons with Maester Luwin.

“Is it bad to call someone a bastard then?” Sansa asked, feeling as though she was finally starting to understand.

“Yes, don’t say bastard. Say half brother.”

They got home to Winterfell and were greeted by Jon who came running up to them, and threw his arms around Robb.  He then hugged Sansa tightly, and asked “Sister! Did you ride a boat?”

Sansa brushed her skirts.  “It’s good to see you, half brother.  Yes, Lord Manderly kindly took us on one of his boats.”

Jon looked stunned, hurt flashing in his grey eyes.  

“Oh.  Well, I’m glad for your safe return.  I have to go….to go help Mikken.”  He turned and left.

When he was out of earshot, Robb turned and hissed.  “Sansa!  I meant to other people!  Not to Jon.”

“I...I was just trying to be proper.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
